Stay With Me
by Singer of Water
Summary: Lily hates thunder. So what happens when there is a thunder storm? Fluff and funny scenes. Review please.


**WOOHOO! This took me FOREVER to finish! But I finished it just for you my loyal supporters! 'gives cookies to all readers' I hope you enjoy this story. Enjoy!**

Stay With Me

A train pulled into a station in London some time late in the afternoon. Only three people got off, all wearing similar outfits. There were two males and one female. ONe male had pure white hair, a red scar over his left eye, and a golden golem hovering over his shoulder. The other male was tall, had a big build, bald, and wore headphones. The female was a bit taller than the white haired boy and had blonde hair that reached past her shoulders.

The girl sighed. "We're finally back. I can't _wait_ to go lay down," she said stretching her arms over her head. "What are you going to do Allen?" she said turning to the white haired boy. "Are you going straight to the cafeteria and eat whatever Jerry cooks up for you? Haha."

"Haha yeah," Allen said laughing.

"Hey Allen, Lily, we better get going," the tale male said.

"Marie's right," Allen said. "It looks like a storm is coming. I don't want to get caught in the rain."

"Yeah...," Lily said looking up at the gray sky, looking a bit uneasy.

When they got to headquarters Marie turned to the other two and said, "You two can go to the cafeteria. I'll go report to Komui."

"Are you sure?" Lily asked only to have Marie nod his head to her question. "Ok thanks Marie," she said as she followed Allen to the cafeteria.

"So what moutain of food are you getting today Allen?" Lily said when they got in line for the ordering window.

"Don't know, anything and everything I guess," he said with a laugh. "What about you?"

"I'm in the mood for ramen," Lily said.

"So Allen, Lily, what can I get you today?" Jerry said smiilng while leaning on his elbow at the ordering window.

"Hey Jerry," Lily and Allen said said in unison.

"Can I get some chicken ramen?" Lily asked.

"Sure thing dear. And you Allen?" Jerry said turning to the male exorcist as he was getting the cooking materials ready.

"Surprise me," Allen said smiling.

"Alright. One chicken ramen and one surprise meal coming right up," Jerry said getting to work.

In a few minutes Allen and Lily had their lunch and found a table in the back of the cafeteria.

"Wow Allen, I'm still surprised you can eat all that," Lily said laughing.

"Mell ra amph uh maruhzite nyph," Allen said with a mouth full of food.

"Ew," Lily laughed. "Allen could you swallow the mush in your mouth?"

Allen looked at Lily sheepishly and swallowed. "Hehe, sorry."

"Geez Allen, talking with your mouth full of food in front a girl? And I thought you were a gentleman." Lavi said as he slid into the seat next to Allen while Lenalee took the seat next to Lily.

"Oh great, Lavi's here," Lily joked.

"What? No hello?" Lavi asked smirking.

"Oh silly me. Hello Lavi, it's _soo_ wonderful to see you," Lily said as Lenalee giggled.

"Aw come on, you know you're happy to see me," Lavi said grinning.

"Whatever let's you sleep at night Lavi," Lenalee said. "So how was the mission you guys?" she asked Allen and Lily.

"Great," Allen said fighting with Timcampy over a sandwich. "Let go Timcampy!"

"Haha! We were able to retrieve the innocence," Lily said. "Aside from the akuma, it was great."

"That's good," Lenalee said with a smile.

"Hey didn't Marie go with you on the mission?" Lavi asked.

"Oh yeah he did. If you're wondering where he is, he's reporting our mission to Komui and bringing Hevlaska the innocence."

"Ah," Lavi said as he took some of Allen's food when he wasn't looking. "So what do you guys want to do? I say we mess with Yu," he snickered.

"So he can almost kill you?" Lenalee said, adding, "Again."

"Well what do you want to do then?"

"I was planning on just hanging out in my room working on some new songs," Lily said. "Sorry."

"I was going to hand out coffee to everybody in the Science Department," Lenalee said with an apologetic look.

"I just don't want to die," Allen said shrugging his shoulders.

"Ah whatever. I'll just have all the fun," Lavi said.

"Whatever you say Lavi," Lenalee said with a laugh. "If you consider Kanda attacking you fun."

Just then lightning flashed and rain pounded on the building.

"Wow, the storm came sooner than I thought," Allen said as he and everyone got up to leave.

"Yeah, I thought it would at least come a little later tonight," Lenalee said.

"Uh-huh," Lily said slowly.

"Hey Lily, do you want to help me hand out the coffee?" Lenalee asked.

"No thanks. I just want to lay down," Lily said. "Tell Jack and the others I say hi."

"Will do," Lenalee said as the two girl and two boys went their separate ways.

At the Science Department everyone was exhausted from the overload of work they had been doing all day.

"I want to sleep!" Johnny whined while he rested his head on his desk.

"Quit complaining and get back to work," Reever said flicking the scientist on the forehead.

"I can't. I think we've lost feeling in our hands and arms," Tapp groaned.

"Who wants coffee?" Lenalee announced as she walked in with a tray full of mugs full of steaming hot coffee.

"ME!" Johnny and Tapp said raising their hands.

"Yeah, you guys lost feeling in your arms alright," Reever mumbled as Lenalee handed him his coffee.

"Here you go Jack. Oh and Lily says hi," Lenalee said.

"Thanks Lenalee," Jack said taking a sip of the coffee. "Hey do you think you could wake up your brother? He's asleep at his desk again and he has a ton of paper work to finish.

"Sure thing," Lenalee said with a sweat drop. It didn't take long to get Komui up. Once he heard Lenalee say, "Wake up brother," he shot out of his desk hugging his sister. However it took a few smacks to the head from Reever to get Komui to stop hugging Lenalee and get to his paper work.

There was a loud boom of thunder which almost shook the room. "Wow it's raining already?" Tapp said. "Sounds like a thunder storm."

"That's not good," Jack said.

"Why's that?" Lenalee asked as she handed another scientist a cup of coffee.

"Lily hates thunder," Jack said, "Well she used to, I don't know if she still does." He took a sip of coffee before continuing, "When she was little she used to get so scared she'd run to our dad's room and spend the rest of the night with him. Sometimes with me haha."

"She was that scared?" Lenalee said. _Hmm she did seem uneasy today. _she thought.

"Today has been boring!" Lavi said as he walked down one of the many halls in headquarters. "Kanda got a mission before I could mess with him and everyone else is busy. Panda doesn't even have anything for me to read!" Lavi sighed and looked out a window, "Even the weather is boring!"

And as if the storm was responding, a bolt of lightning and a crash of thunder awakened the sky. "Okay, okay you're not boring!" Lavi said holding his hands up defensively while backing away from the window as thunder struck agaim.

"AH!"

Lavi looked down the hallway towards the scream. "That sounded like Lily," he said and ran to her room.

When he reached her room he wrenched open the door looking around. Finally his eyes landed on a figure curled up on the bed.

"Lily?"

"Lavi?" Lily popped her head up from her knees. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you screaming and thought you were in trouble," Lavi said, a bit confused.

"Oh no, there's no trouble. I-"

_BOOM_

"Ah!" Lily ducked her head back down between her knees.

"Sure there's no trouble," Lavi said, crossing his arms across his chest, leaning against the door frame, and smirking. His face changed when another boom of thunder sounded and saw Lily shaking. "Lily...," Lavi said slowly, walking over to her. He sat down next to her and asked, "Lily, are you afraid of thunder?"

And on cue thunder struck making Lily cry out again curling up into him.

Lavi put his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer. "You don't have to worry. Nothing's going to hurt you."

"I-I know, but...," Lily looked up into Lavi's comforting eyes with fear filled ones. "I-I just don't like it. Even as a little girl I'd get scared and sleep with my dad or Jack."

_She's shaking._ Lavi mentally noted. _She really is freaked out. Plus she won't let go of my shirt, not that I mind._ He smirked to himself,_ What should I do?_ "Lily you're inside where it's safe. Why don't you lay down in your bed and sing one of your songs until you fall asleep." He got up ready to leave, adding, "I have to go get some sleep myself before Panda finds something for me to read. Night Lily."

Lavi started to walk away when Lily grabbed his arm saying, "Wait!"

He looked down at his best friend who's eyes were wide and scared. Lavi then noticed her cheeks began turning pink.

"C-could you stay with me?"

Lavi was slightly taken aback. "Uh...," _Oh god what do I do? I don't want to leave her and I don't want people getting any ideas..._ He looked into her bright blue eyes, mesmerized by them. He finally gave up and said, "Alright."

Lavi layed down next to Lily, who layed her head into his chest. Another boom of thunder sounded causing her to shake. Lavi wrapped his arms around her, pulling the female exorcist closer to him. He put his chin on top of her head saying in a quiet, soothing voice, "Shh, it's okay. I'm right here," while stroking her hair.

In a matter of minutes sleep took over Lily and she cuddled into Lavi. Lavi smiled. "I'll always be here for you Lily," he said and fell asleep with Lily in his arms.

**Review please. And if anyone has any ideas on a oneshot they'd like me to write I will try. Idk when bc I just finished this story out of 8 things I'm working on and trying to finish. With that I am so sorry if my updates are reeeeaaally slow I am doing my best but I'm sooo busy. BUT I PROMISE ALL OF YOU I WILL DO IT JUST FOR YOU! :D So if you have any ideas for me I'm all ears. And any of you who are reading Forever Friends, if you have any thoughts on what should happen I will take them into account. Thank you all! Review please! :D**


End file.
